


Mischievous Mermaid

by boobearscupcake



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU mermaid, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearscupcake/pseuds/boobearscupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a marine biologist who has been working on his boat for a month, while a certain blue eyed mermaid likes to mess around with him. I saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to take a shot in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not crazy, Liam!” Harry yelled at his brown eyed friend as he led him onto his work boat, the sky clear and sea air fresh.

            “Never said you were mate, but a mermaid?” Liam walked onto the floor of the boat, looking around at all the equipment. “I thought you were supposed to be examining the dolphins.” Liam walked towards his friend who was currently crouched down on his knees, opening a small black camera case. Liam expecting his friend to show some video evidence instead pulls out whole dollar sea shell, as well as different sea shells.

            “Sea shells? Harry, did you really drag me out here from London to see sea shells?”

A head popped up from the water on the side of the boat, though neither boy could see. Blue eyes shined in excitement as he heard voices on the boat, one specifically of the boy he had been playing around with for the past month. His brown hair, shined almost taking a blonde glow to it with the sun, was pressed against his forehead. He pushed his hair to the side as he heard there was a new voice among the boat.

            “Liam, they’re whole!” Louis had to cover his mouth from releasing a laugh, as his tail seemed to move a bit faster in excitement, pushing him slightly against the boat.

            “Mate, I still don’t understand your argument.” Liam sighed, taking a seat on the side deck where Louis was currently wading. Liam didn’t take notice of the beautiful tan boy in the water behind him as he continued to stare at the curly haired man who was setting out all the other sea shells he had.

            “Liam, I work out in the middle of the ocean, all on my own.” Harry started to explain, his voice slowly drawling out his point as he walked around the table, glancing up at his friend. Liam stared at him expectantly still unsure where exactly Harry was going with this. “Li, exactly how do you expect me to get whole shells showing up on the boat, with no one else around?” Harry sounded a bit exasperated and almost desperate. Liam just sighed as he ran a hand through his loosely styled hair.

            “Harry, I don’t know what you want me to say. Yeah, that’s really strange and all but how exactly do you expect me to believe that it’s a mermaid.” Liam stood up from where he was sat, and turned his head around when he heard a little splash. He looked over the boat, and didn’t see anything in sight except some of the waves splashing against the boat. Liam stared for a bit before he turned his attention back to Harry.

            “One week, Li. That’s all I ask. One week with me while I work and go out to sea, just to know that I’m not crazy.” Liam stared at Harry, who was practically begging with his green eyes wide. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say.

            “A week, and if nothing happens you’re taking a break from this project.” Liam looked up at his friend who quickly agreed and looked like the happiest person in the world.

            Louis grew a mischievous smile on his face as he was wading in his previous spot when Liam had moved. He couldn’t wait to tell Niall and Zayn about the fun the upcoming week was going to be. Louis lifted himself up a bit to catch a glimpse of Liam, and decided he was handsome enough for the two, but Harry was his. He watched as Liam stepped off back onto the dock, his back turned towards Harry.

Harry was about to leave when he heard something skid against the floor of the boat. He quickly turned around and felt the breath leave him as another shell was in the midst of the boat floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, the ocean water coating his large hands as he examined the shell, different from the others but still completely whole. He looked to see that there was a water trail, before he heard a splash. His eyes widened as he quickly scampered to the side of the boat only to see the water wading and splashing normally. This was going to be a long week. 


	2. Where do we start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing hobbies works for all friends, it just depends on what end of the stick you are.

“So how exactly does this work?” Liam asked as he walked back onto Harry’s boat the next day, a duffle bag hanging on his right arm. It was about seven in the morning, and thankfully for Harry, Liam was a morning person.

            “We head out for four days at a time, and come back to the docks just to recharge anything and restock.” Harry explained as he looked over the stock of food he had, and making sure he had extra batteries and gas for the boat.  Liam nodded his head as he set his duffle bag to the side and walked over to the mass amount of equipment Harry had been using on his study table.  He had an arrangement of test tubes, some weird measuring devices, and microscopes.  There were also a  whole bunch of other tools that Liam had absolutely no idea what did. “Hope I’m not dragging you away from your social life.” Harry joked over his shoulder as he went to make sure the oxygen in the scuba tansk were full.

            “Don’t have a boyfriend worrying about me at home, so I think I’m fine, mate.” Liam joked back, though he was mostly focused on the different tools in front of him.  Even though the sun was shining England always tended to be on the chilly side. Both men had layers of clothing on them.  Liam looked over at Harry who seemed to just be checking things off mentally. “I’ll never understand your fashion with whatever you call that on your head.” Liam commented, as he also noted that Harry changed the stud in his ear to some sort of cross. “Look like a bloody pirate.” Liam chuckled before walking to the end of the boat looking down at the water, seeing if maybe a fish would pop out.

            “Ha ha ha, hilarious aren’t you.” Harry laughed bluntly, before he decided that they had everything they needed.  They would continue on with Harry’s Dolphin study that he needed for his contribution to a book he and his colleagues have been working on. He just has to see how much of the population he can see in England and study behaviors. Not too difficult of a job, except when you have something messing with your devices.

            Harry had explained to Liam what exactly this “mermaid” had been doing to Harry, which he didn’t quite know how to begin. It started with something bumping at the bottom of the boat, and splashes of water coming onto the deck. Liam simply stared at his friend, not quite amused with it. “Isn’t that something you expect to happen out in the ocean?” Harry rolled his eyes, and told him that it was too sporadic to be just the ocean. He then told Liam about how the sea shells would just start to show up, which did catch Liam’s attention a bit. Liam tried to tell him perhaps it was the dolphins he was trying to study. Harry told Liam that the weirdest part about the sea shells, is that they would only show up when he was upset. Liam stared at him a bit oddly as to what he meant by upset. “Like when I’m frustrated with poor data, or just feeling a bit lonely.” Harry explained as best he could, to which Liam filed under ‘Harry needs a boyfriend ASAP.’ The last thing Harry said was that sometimes his equipment would go missing and continually be moved to different parts of the boat, always followed by a splash and the hints of a tail that definitely didn’t belong to any normal sea mammal.

            "Well, let's just see what happens."

            “Handsome friend?” The tanner mermaid of the three asked as Louis was leading them to a rock formation where Harry usually left his boat by.  “What makes you think me and Niall will share?”

            “What don’t you two share?” Louis rolled his eyes as he slowed down a bit, knowing they’d still have a while before Harry showed up.

            “Food.” Niall’s Irish accent piped in before he swam up closer to Zayn and pecked his cheek. Louis and Zayn stared at each other before they nodded, accepting the boy's answer. “Human food more specifically but who’s complaining.” Niall joked before he received a warning glare from Zayn.

            “Human food is already bad for humans, so I doubt it’s any better for you, Ni.” Zayn lectured a bit before Louis hushed them. The two stopped and stared before Louis pointed his finger up to the boat that was coming their way. Louis winked at the two before he swam towards the boat, excited for starting off the adventurous week. Zayn followed right behind whereas Niall was wearier in following. Zayn noticed his lover was a bit behind so he swam back quickly to him, before they lost sight of Louis. “C’mon, don’t be such a guppy.” Zayn teased a bit, rubbing his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip where he was pouting.

            “Not a guppy…” Zayn smiled and kissed him quickly before he swam towards Louis with Niall right next to him.  Louis stopped a few feet away from the boat as he saw that it was stopping and knew they’d drop the anchor next to the rock formation Louis remembered. Louis waved the two over to him as he swam carefully over to the other side of the boat. He signaled them to wait there as he swam up so he could check to make sure the boys weren’t on that side. It’d be a tad harder to mess with them since it’s not just Harry. Louis swam up closer to the boat, popping his head out slowly of the water. He flipped his hair out of his eyes as he lifted himself a bit. Liam and Harry were on the other side of the boat lowering the anchor. Louis quickly waved Zayn and Niall to pop their heads up as well so they could see Liam. Zayn came up on Louis left and Niall on the right as they caught glance of the two humans.

            “Who’s who?”  Niall whispered, thankfully Harry and Liam were talking amongst themselves.  

            “Harry is the one with the weird head wrap thing in his hair.” Louis pointed out, before he moved his hand to point at Liam. “And that’s Liam.” They sunk down a bit, but Louis turned his attention to see his friends taking in the two handsome men, but happy to see that they took interest in Liam.

            “I wonder if the front looks just as good.” Zayn muttered a bit to which Niall nodded in agreement, accepting that so far they probably could share.

            “That should do it.” Harry commented as he tugged on the anchor’s rope making sure it was secure before standing from his bent position. When both lads turned around, the three mermen sunk down into the water, but kept their eyes exposed so they could sneak a peek.

            “Not as cold as I expected it to be.” Liam commented out loud as he walked over to the other side of the boat. He was looking out onto the horizon, and didn’t notice the blond and dark haired men staring at him and taking in his face and the sharp to soft features of his face.  Louis sunk back into the ocean before pulling on Niall and Zayn’s tail to get them to follow, before they got spotted this early.  

            Harry stood where he was, a curious look on his face as he felt the boat even out, like if something had been holding the opposite side down. He looked over to where Liam was staring out at the ocean. Liam would have said something if he did see anything.  Harry’s thoughts were running around in head, though he wasn’t really sure what he was even trying to think about. He looked down into the blue ocean water before sighing and straightening himself up, walking over to his equipment and notes to see how much work he needed to get done.  “Sorry I didn’t bring you coloring books, Liam.” Harry joked which only made Liam roll his eyes as he continued to stare out in to the ocean.

            “I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to entertain myself, mate.” Liam explained as he lay back on the cushioned seating across the inner side of the small boat.  “Just call out for me if you see another pirate ship, captain.” He teased once more before deciding a small nap wouldn’t hurt. There were railings to his side so he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t roll out into the ocean.  Harry just rolled his own eyes from where he was sat before he decided to try and get some of his work done.

            “So what did you two think?” Louis grinned as they spoke on the other side of the rocks where Harry had parked his boat.

            “You’ve been holding out on us, Lou.” Niall pouted a bit only causing Louis smile to widen.       

            “If I knew humans were that good looking, I would have gone on land a lot more.” Zayn commented. “Bit more dangerous now a days though.” The other two agreed with Zayn as Niall looked down at the scar he had on his tail below the water. He frowned before he felt Zayn’s lips peck at his cheek then to the corner of his mouth.

            “I’ll always protect you.” Zayn mumbled a bit against his skin, before he pressed a strong kiss to Niall’s lips before pulling away. Niall’s smile came back as he scooted himself closer to Zayn.

            “Well trust me that Harry isn’t dangerous as all, and Liam seems to be the same as him.” Louis explained, also relaying what work Harry is doing out here anyways. Usually the three wouldn’t stay out above water this long, but the area they were in wasn’t known as a fishing site and Harry was really the only boat that came by. As mermaids they were very intuitive with their surroundings, especially with larger ships and animals.  

            “Well are you ready to let us in on the mischief?” Zayn asked, a glint of excitement in his caramel eyes with Louis returning the grin. This was going to be a fun week. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of tricks.  
> __________________________________________  
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Busy with Uni but I just had my mid-terms, so I should be updating loads more. :)

            “But he looks so cute asleep.” Zayn murmured to Louis as they peered over the boat from the side of it where Harry wouldn’t spot them.

            “He’ll look even cuter when he gets his surprise.” Louis teases with a roll of his blue eyes as he looked back over Liam who was still asleep on his back. Humans were strange creatures. Who sleeps in the middle of the day outside with cold weather? Louis would understand if it was warmer and the sun was out. “Nialler getting his friends?”

            “What about me?”

            “Holy Sh—!” Louis and Zayn jumped in their spots before turning around quickly to face the blond mermaid that snuck up on them. Niall just stared at them confused by their outburst, and tilted his head to the side. They heard a small groan and both Zayn and Louis turned to see the Liam had shifted a little but made no sign of waking up. Louis quickly swam up closer to the boat to make sure Harry hadn’t heard them. Thankfully the curly haired boy had his headphones on; seeming to be listening to some data as he scribbled notes down. Louis brushed his hair back with his hand before he swam back over to Niall and Zayn with a sigh of relief.

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you two.” Niall frowned a bit, to which the other two mermaids dismissed. “But I brought Finn and Skipper like you asked.” Niall smiled happily as two dolphin’s popped up next to him.

            “Hey guys.” Zayn smiled as he rubbed the top of the dolphin’s heads. Both Dolphins’s let out a little clicking sound showing their approval and excitement.

            “Do we need to go over the plan again?” Louis asked, as he looked at Zayn and Niall who shook their heads with smiles. “This is the first day of the week so we need to stretch these tricks out, alright?”

            Harry let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he took off his headphones and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache. He’d been working for a good two hours straight and he’s made a good dent but he needs more data. He stood up from his seat to take a break, stretching out his back and letting out a small groan before relaxing back to normal. He turned around so he could go into the fridge for a bottle of water before he heard Liam let out a strained scream followed by a thud. Harry quickly shut the fridge and ran out to the open space of the boat to see Liam shivering and soaked from the head and torso. Harry quickly walked over to Liam and looked over to the side to see two dolphins ‘laughing’ as it were.

            “Yes, more data!” Harry cheered as he quickly went to grab some of the equipment he needed.

            “Thanks mate, I’m totally alright. Not gonna sue you or anything.” Liam complained from his spot on the floor to which Harry didn’t quite respond, more preoccupied with the dolphins. Liam sat up and looked at the two dolphins a bit disdainfully, before sat with his thoughts. He could have sworn he had seen some sort of blond fuzz when he had opened his eyes and fallen.

            “Oh, one of them is new!” Harry exclaimed happily as he examined the creatures, giving them both treats so that they would stay. Liam sat up shivering though he didn’t make a move to change just yet.

“How exactly do you know that?” He asked, looking over at the two creatures that seemed to be very obedient, which he found kind of weird for wild dolphins. Harry pointed out that one of the dolphins had a scar on his fin and on his side, showing Liam some photographs he had taken before. Liam was very interested as Harry scanned through his camera to show Liam that he hadn’t seen the other dolphin yet. 

On the other side of the boat, Zayn, Louis and Niall waded making sure the two boys were thoroughly entertained by the dolphins.  As much as Louis loved messing around with Harry, being the mischievous character he is, he also enjoyed to help Harry out as he could feel the loads of pressure and stress the curly haired boy felt constantly. “Hey what’s that?” Niall’s voice cut Louis’ train of thought as he looked over to where the blond was pointing. He was pointing as some large sack just laid to the side of the boat.   All three mermaids stared at the bag before Louis decided to pull himself up on the side of the boat, reaching out and grabbing the handle of the duffle bag, pulling it towards himself. Niall and Zayn held onto Louis waist to keep him balanced as he unzipped the bag as well. Before he could dig through the contents Zayn and Niall pulled him backwards. One of them covered his mouth to keep him from making any noise. He brought the bag with him, thankfully keeping it out of the water.  Louis glared at both of them, confused as to why they did that to him. Before he could yank Zayn’s hand away from his mouth, he heard footsteps coming towards where they waded.

“Well as cute as they are, Harry, they got me soaked.” Liam grumbled pulling off his coat as he walked to where he remembered leaving his duffle bag. He stood in place confused, his right hand scratching the back of his head. “I could have sworn I left it out here on the deck…” Liam spoke to himself.  He looked back to see Harry was still taking down data and doing whatever Marine Biologist did. Before Liam continued to ponder he started to shiver where he was standing. “Maybe he put it in the cabin room.” Liam muttered before walking through the door leading him to three other doors that lead into different rooms. Liam sighed not knowing which room was which, now having to go through each to find his clothes. He would just ask his curly haired friend, but he was busy with his work. As Liam opened the door, he allowed a thought about the supposed mermaids Harry had been speaking about. He shook his head, knowing there was no such thing as mermaids, then walking into the first door closes to him.

“It’s clothes.” Zayn spoke aloud as he and Louis searched through the bag carefully as to get nothing wet whilst Niall held the bag above water. They were at the front of the boat where neither of the human boys could see them.

“Well I don’t really know what we were expecting.” Louis commented as he felt the soft materials with his hands.

“He smells nice.” Niall said happily with a silly smile on his face. Louis just rolled his eyes a bit, Zayn doing the same teasingly before leaning forward to kiss Niall’s cheek.

“Well Lou, do you have any tricks up your sleeves as to what we can do with his stuff? Or shall we return it?”

“He did get really wet by Finn and Skipper, he might get sick if he doesn’t have his clothes.” Niall commented with a small frown on his lips.

“Well he seems to already be searching for this, so we missed out on the fun of watching him freak out.” Louis pouted, always loving the facial expressions of humans. He decided to have them just place it right back where it was and wait for Liam to find it and be utterly confused. It was still mischievous and they wouldn’t have to worry about Liam getting sick which would ruin the fun weekend they had planned. Louis hoisted himself up quickly, seeing that Harry was finishing up with the dolphins. Niall had given Zayn the bag, but neither noticed what he kept to his back.

“Ni, go get Finn and Skipper I think Harry has what he needs.” Louis told him while Zayn handed Louis the duffle bag. Niall swam around the boat to get the dolphins as Harry waved at them before collecting the items he had been using. Louis was setting down the duffle bag, when he dropped it startled by Liam yelling from inside.

“Haz, where are my clothes!” Harry turned his head back to where he heard the thud from the other side of the boat, seeing Liam’s bag but also a quick blur of what looked like brown hair disappear. Harry quickly ran over, missing the blond mermaid chat to the dolphins that it was time to go.  Harry looked down into the water, seeing nothing but small waves. Not even any ripples. “Harry, did you hear- Oh.” Liam saw his duffle bag, whilst Harry was focused on the water, his green eyes darting across the water. Liam just picked up the bag, looking at Harry confused before shivering, remembering that he should probably change not noting the disappearing wet hand marks on his bag.

Liam walked into the room that he and Harry were going to share, setting his bag on the bed, zipping it open. His eyes became confused as the contents within were messed up and it looked cluttered instead of how neat he usually kept it. He looked back out to where he could still see Harry staring into the water, obviously frustrated. Liam just shook his head, not willing his mind to believe Harry about this mermaid stuff. He took of his clothes and changed into some sweats and looked for his red sweater, that he had specifically remembered packing. He sighed frustrated, digging through the bag, before deciding on another sweater.

“It’s gonna get dark soon, so we should head back to the cove.” Louis told Zayn as they stared at Harry from the other side of the boat.  Zayn nodded, looking around not seeing the blond anywhere. “He’s probably gone back.” Louis told Zayn, who just nodded before splashing back down into the water. Louis quickly followed as he heard Harry’s steps run across the boat to their side. Zayn was waiting for Louis before they headed back to their special cove where they slept and kept whatever personal items they had. It was a hidden cave that they kept with a large rock and inside were small coral  beds, and human blankets that they used special potions on to keep from being ruined and affected by water.

“You want some tea and sandwiches?” Liam asked from the small kitchenette where he was peering inside looking at some pre-prepared sandwiches they had. He heard a tired, “yeah” from Harry and nodded to himself before setting out to start heating up the kettle on the small stove. As Liam waited for the water to boil, he thought back on today’s events. It was more eventful than his daily life, that was for sure, but he thinks he still needs more proof of what Harry thinks are mermaids playing with him. Maybe the sea air was getting to him, or all the stress he left back in the city. He just broke up with his long term girlfriend because she cheated on him, saying it was because she knew he was gay. That was a month ago, but the fight they had still played over in his mind.  Harry helped him as much as he could, but what with the curly haired boy having his own problems it was difficult. Coming with Harry on this little study was the closest thing Liam would get to a cruise but he wouldn’t complain. How many people can say they got sprayed by dolphins in the middle of the ocean up close?

Liam’s thoughts were cut off when the kettle went off and he turned off the stove to make their two cups of tea. All Liam could hope for is something interesting to fall into his lap.

“Niall, are you in here?” Zayn called out after he and Louis made sure the boulder was back in place so that nothing could get into the home that they’ve made. They heard something clatter and they both looked up curiously at Niall who looked like he was trying to hide something under the sheets.

“Niall, what’re you doing?” Louis asked as he saw the blond shift and twitch nervously.

“N-nothing. I was just waiting for you guys to come back to sleep.”

“We haven’t had dinner yet, love.” Zayn reminded, not believing the boy knowing he was trying to hide something.

“I’m not hungry.” Niall said quickly which caused Zayn to raise an eye brow at the reddening cheeks on Niall’s face.

“Now I know you’re hiding something.” Louis swam quickly to Niall, trying to pull back the sheets of his and Zayn’s bed to see what the boy was hiding.

“It better not be another clownfish.” Zayn muttered, swimming slowly over to the two fighting mermaids.

“No, stop! There’s nothing there!” Niall whined a bit trying to keep Louis from peeking into his bed. He was too focused on Louis though to notice that Zayn pulled back the blanket.

“Niall.” Zayn sighed before picking up the red sweater from the bed. Niall turned around and frowned at Zayn before reaching for the sweater to pull it back into his chest.  Louis looked  over Niall’s shoulder to see what he was holding.

“He smelled nice…” Niall muttered, looking down and away from Zayn’s gaze. The brown eyed boy let out a sigh, before telling Niall to lie down in bed, saying he needed to talk to Louis. Louis gulped knowing he was probably going to get in trouble. Niall frowned at his friend before getting a kiss on the forehead form Zayn, swimming himself under the blankets.  Zayn then glared at Louis before grabbing his arm and going over to the corner of the cave.

“I told you we shouldn’t have taken him!” Zayn yelled at Louis who was biting his lip. “He only needs me to love him, yet you show him some human we don’t even know for him to fall in love with.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal!” Louis retorted. “You were up for checking out this guy, and you know Niall loves you.” Louis tried to argue with Zayn who sighed, and rubbed his temple. “We all agreed that this would be something fun for us to do, and not only that but maybe these guys will become a lot more important than just some humans.”

Zayn stared at Louis, not sure what to say or how to feel. He just let out a deep breath before simply nodding his head and going back to his and Niall’s bed. Louis frowned before going to his own side of the cave where he had his own little bed as well.

“We have to give it back tomorrow, love.” Zayn told Niall, stroking his blond hair with his tan hands, mostly to keep himself calm and relaxed.

“I know…I’m sorry.” Niall apologized softly, still hugging onto the sweater.  Zayn  kept stroking his hair before laying down next to Niall and pulling the blond close. Niall turned and cuddled himself into Zayn, placing small kisses on his bare shoulder. “You’re not mad at me…?”

“No, of course not.” Zayn replied, pressing another kiss to his forehead. “Just realizing, it might be hard to share you if we do get the chance. Love you too much.” Zayn told him honestly, though he was starting to get tired. He could feel Niall grin against his shoulder and repeat the same three words back.

“Shut up and go to sleep!” Louis yelled at them feeling pouty since he didn’t have any one next to him, thinking of a certain curly haired boy. Niall giggled as Zayn let out a small chuckle before telling them both good night. Louis sighed before nuzzling himself into his bed, trying to think of new tricks or treats he can give to Harry.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it has been a very long time since I've added to this. Life hasn't been the most pleasant to me and I have lost all motivation in everything, but I am forcing myself to enjoy writing again as I do love it a lot. This hasn't been looked over so I am sorry for any errors found. If you have any suggestions as to how to make this fic better please let me know. I am always opened to it. Thank you.

“Harry, how the bloody hell do you sleep with the boat constantly moving back and forth?” Liam groans out, pulling his head out of the toilet that was connected to Harry’s room. Harry rolled his eyes, laying on his back staring at the ceiling, still confused as to why Liam had decided to use **Harry’s** bathroom to get sea sick. 

“You know the Earth is constantly rotating Liam. Tremors and earthquakes are a constant thing.” Harry drawled out, turning his head to look over to the small desk attached to the wall of the room that held his different cameras,- some for work purposes and a few vintage looking ones for his polaroid collection back in his apartment. 

“Since when did you become a geologist?” Liam snarked back, before he shoved his head back into the toilet, the sounds of his retching echoing more than muffling. Harry scrunched his nose in distaste at the sounds, pondering whether or not they should head back early if only to clean outthe bathroom. Harry decided to change his thoughts back to the reason of dragging Liam along with him. Nothing too unnatural happened, or at least to Harry. Liam hadn’t told him anything, though Liam probably doesn’t really know what’s weird. Harry darted his eyes to the corner of his room where he kept a clear storage box that held all of the sea shells, rocks, and other ‘gifts’ that had mysteriously shown up on his deck when he wasn’t paying attention.“Remind me to never take a cruise.” Harry’s eyes snapped back to the bathroom where Liam was now stood up, leaning against the doorway shoving a toothbrush into his mouth. 

“Oh damn, there goes our honeymoon plans.” Harry joked while giving Liam a large pout, lettingout a loud laugh when Liam simply flipped him off before turning back around into the bathroom. Harry just kept laughing to himself, while he allowed himself to relax into his cot. It wasn’t as comfortable as his king sized bed back home, but unlike Liam, he found the rocking of the waves against the boat relaxing. He closed his eyes, the shining green of them hiding away behind his lids. He could hear Liam patter around a bit longer before all the lights turned off besides the one in Liam’s room. Harry let out a sigh, relaxing himself and evening his breathing out. His world slowly turned dark allowing his mind and imagination to roam around, images of long tails sliding through the ocean, a golden blur swimming around his thoughts, taking him away from everything. 

___________________

The cove began to brighten up. A single stream of the Sun’s Rays finding its way inside to awaken the sleeping mermen inside. Louis was the first to blink his eyes open, the blue of his eyes shining brighter than the blue humans would always associate with the ocean they lived in. He darted them around, a way he found to wake himself up, whilst taking in the sights of collected items, he kept on a make shift shelf he created. When he had explored the human world, it seemed a very common necessity that everyone needed. Louis’ only held a watch which he had nipped off Harry when he had his back turned, as well as some weird black hat thing. It had flown off Harry’s desk into the water, and while Louis could have returned it, he thought it would be best to just hold on to it for a bit longer. 

“You ready to go?” Louis flinched and turned around quickly in his bed, his tail folding so he could curl in on himself. Zayn stood there with a raised eyebrow, an apple in his hand. After spending time in the human world every now and then, they found that the fruits humans ate were much sweeter than anything they could find in the ocean. They loved all their sea friends and didn’t want to harm any of them or the foods their friends would need. 

“You could have done that a bit gentler!” Louis yelled at him, glaring at Zayn who just dead stared at Louis, not really up for his drama this early.

“I didn’t even touch you.” Zayn commented to which Louis just rolled his eyes, before reaching forward and taking Zayn’s apple. Zayn just continued to stare at Louis unamused, before glancing his game up to Louis little shelf. “S’not my fault your so enraptured with your human’s items.” Zayn caught the apple that Louis tried to throw at his face, a red blush very apparent on Louis face. 

“Shut up.” He muttered before swimming past Zayn tocollect a satchel he kept of to the side. He planned on finding some more sea shells on the way back to Harry’s boat. “Why don’t you wake up your lover whilst I decide on what tricks to play today.” Louis smiled gleefully, feeling his mischievous nature start to warm his body and mind with ideas of how to play around with his human. Louis tried not to think harder about the fact that he’s claimed the tall curly haired man. 

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly before swimming back over to his blond partner. “Hey love, get up.” Niall groaned at the soft voice, and gentle shaking of his shoulder. Zayn smiled, enjoying the contrast in skin tone between his hand and Niall’s skin. He continued to rub Niall’s forearm gently, leaning forward to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Time to go, babes.” 

“No…” Niall turned shoving his face back intohis pillow, feeling much more content that no light was shining onto his closed eyes. 

“And usually it’s you who refuses to wake up.” Louis teases Zayn,who just decided to shoot him a glare, before returning to try and wake up Niall. He continues to plan kisses onto Niall’s holder, wanting to wake him as gentle as he can. Niall continues to grumble however, saying he just wants to stay in bed. 

“Babe, c’mon we have to go put that sweater back while we can.” Zayn cooed, hoping that talk of the humans while rile him up a bit. Niall stopped grumbling but didn’t take his head out of the pillow yet. “I’ll also throw in a yummy apple and your morning kiss.” Zayn continued, ignoring the gagging sound Louis made across the cove, smiling as he watched Niall turn over to face Zayn, his tail moving ever so slightly under the blanked covering it. 

“Can I have two kisses?” Niall asked, his blue eyes shining with hope and his pink lips in a small smile as he reached his hand out to hold Zayn’s. Zayn just gave him smirk, a small nod of the head before leaning forward to place one of the two promised kisses onto Niall’s lips. 

“You two are way to mushy this early in the morning!” Louis yelled, his arms crossed as he watched his two friends, before his face become one of astonishment as Zayn raised his free hand to flick off his middle finger to Louis, something the two of them picked up from the human world. 

__________________

“How are you feeling this morning, Li?’ Harry asked, jumping down onto the corner of Liam’s bed bouncing the bed slightly in an attempt to wake his friend. 

“No, go away. I don’t think I even have any insides anymore.” Liam groaned, covering his head with his pillow, not wanting to even know how early Harry is trying to wake him. He feels hungover, thankfully with out the massive headache though. Harry is just chuckling behind his hand, knowing how Liam is feeling at the moment. He used to constantly get sea sick when he first started his training. 

“I’ve made some tea.” Harry throws out there, poking the back of Liam’s calf causing his friend to flinch and flick Harry off. 

“It’s your fault I’m dying…”Liam continued to complain, his muscles tensing as he continued to feel Harry poke different parts of his body with his long pesky fingers. “Why do yo hate me?” Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend, before patting his back once more. 

“How about I get you some porridge and bread to make you feel better and you go out on the deck to wake your self up with some cold air and fresh air, mate?” Harry suggested. It may seem a bit counter productive but he thinks it might help Liam to walk around a bit. He finds it worse to be laying down with the boat rocking back and forth. He heard Liam let out a deep sigh before he lifted one hand up to give Harry a thumbs up. Harry patted Liam’s back once more before skipping off to the little kitchenette to make something up for he and Liam.

Liam gives himself a moment, taking in a few deep breaths before lifting himself up from the bed, his muscles taut and flexing as he sits himself up. He rubs his face with his hands, a bit rough though he can’t be bothered to think about moisturizing at the moment. He looked around his small room for his duffle bag and back pack. Maybe if he prays hard enough he’ll be able to find that sweater of his. 

—

“Go on ahead! I need to find the perfect shell!” Louis told Niall and Zayn as he continued to search through abandoned shells, looking for one that wasn’t cracked. They were very pink in color and they reminded him of how pink Harry’s lips got when he would continually play with them as he worked, which only caused a burning in Louis tummy. Zayn rolled his eyes at their friend before grabbing Niall’s hand so he would follow him up to the boat. 

“He’s a bit gone for this human isn’t he?” Niall asked following Zayn as closely as he can, holding onto the sweater he took yesterday making sure his magic keeps it from soaking up with sea water. 

“How can you tell?” Zayn asks with a smirk on his face, slowing down as the get closer to the bottom of the boat, turning to face Niall. He was being a bit sarcastic with his question but he was quickly taken backat the blush on Niall’s face and the way he seemed to avoid Zayn’s gaze. 

“When he talks or thinks about his human…the look he gets on his face..I feel like it’s the same look I have on me face when I think of you.” Niall softly confessed, only looking at Zayn once he finished, his cheeks still a bursting red. Zayn blinked a few times, before a very sweet smile took over his face.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked, leaning forward to press another kiss to Niall’s lips, pulling his mate closer to him gently by his arm. Niall followed, his heart beating faster as felt a shock of electricity flow through Zayn’s fingertips and lips. He kept his eyes closed even as Zayn pulled his lips away. “C’mon gorgeous, got to give that back.” Niall opened his eyes, nodding whilst feeling a bit breathless, which didn’t make sense since they’re surrounded by water, but Zayn has always made him feel that way. 

_______

“Stupid Harry and his stupid idea of mermaids being real.” Liam grumbled, walking out onto the deck, still feeling a bit groggy as his bare feet patted against the floor. He felt the boat tip to the side he was on. He caught himself quickly on one of the walls by him to keep himself from falling to the ground, or heaven forbid into the ocean.

He brought his brown eyes to gaze over to wear he felt the dip on the boat and froze in place, his jaw falling open. He was going crazy- he had to be gong crazy. There was no way in hell that what he was looking at was real.

Two gorgeous men, one pale with the most gorgeous blond hair and another with beautifully tanned dark skin, dark hair complimenting his sharp face, staring right back at Liam with their brown and blue eyes. Liam’s eyes traced down to the blond’s hips, where the tanned god was holding him up by. But instead of seeing hips fall into thighs, he saw golden shining orange scaled attached to the smooth defined man. A large cut was apparent though even behind the blinding shine coming off of the mermen. 

Wait- mermen?

Liam quickly rubbed his eyes with both hands. “Stupid Harry making me go crazy.” Liam muttered before looking back up once again. Nothing. There was nobody there. “Just the sea sickness… got to be…” Liam tried rationalizing to himself as he walked over to where he saw them. There were spaces of water where he saw them but, “Water splashes over all the time…I mean we are in the middle of the ocean…” He continued to explain to himself, wanting to make sure he wasn’t gong crazy. He took three deep breaths before deciding to turn around and tell Harry he needed to go lay down once more and maybe go back home. As he turned himself around a small thud sounded behind him causing him to whip his body back around. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Liam muttered to himself, kneeling down onto the floor and reaching forward, grasping the soft red cotton material of his sweater. The one he was pretty sure he misplaced back at home since it wasn’t in his duffle bag. As he lifted the sweater up to his face, to make sure he wasn’t just imagining this, something fell out of it and onto the floor. He looked down and felt like he was going to pass out. Sitting in front of him was a large pearl, to which he quickly grabbed before it could roll away. It was so cold in his hand, but it was dry. Just like his sweater. 

“Liam? You okay mate?” Harry asked, stepping out onto the deck with a confused look on his face as to why his friend was kneeling in the middle of the deck. However as soon as Liam turned around,Harry felt the breath leave his body, his green eyes focused on the large pearl in Liam’s hand. “Li…where did you get that?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/ feedback as that'd be really helpful. I'm obviously going to add more chapters, this is just a little beginning to see if people will enjoy. Thanks. xx


End file.
